Unsub in Leather & Lace
by slvr-tgr99
Summary: Jake is kidnapped by a serial killer will Valinda and Frank save him or not?
1. Lost Lamb

Unsub in Leather & Lace  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi, people I'm back with another installment in the Valinda Killmann series. I'm sorry it took so long for it to come out But I had a brain aneurysm in August and since I'm still alive, I thought I ought to finish this story. So Frank and the gang belong to NBC and Shane Salerno. Jake gets caught by a serial killer will Val save him or won't she?  
  
LOST LAMB  
  
The music in the club pulsed in his veins forcing his heart rate to jump even further up. The leather outfit he was wearing was starting to get uncomfortable, with the heat from the crush of bodies around him. He quickly made his way across the dance floor, moving with the crowd instead of against it. He just wanted to get out of this sicko sex club and out to the van. The meeting with Borrego had gone well; in a couple of weeks they could bust him with a huge shipment.  
  
He caught a flash of black out of the corner of his eye, then felt the impact as a man clad in latex half-tackled him followed quickly by his twin.  
  
"Hey!" Jake shouted as they took hold of him and dragged him deeper into the club. Jake struggled and tried to fight but his efforts were curtailed; Latex Boy One knocked him out with a blow to the back of his head. Jake's world went dark.  
  
"Jake's not on the camera anymore!" Cody said  
  
"Where is he?" Donovan asked searching the screens.  
  
"I don't know, I lost him in the crush of bodies." Cody answered hitting buttons and changing angles and views.  
  
"Kilmann did Jake exit the building." Donovan asked over his mic.  
  
"No sir, let me check with my other shepards." Valinda's mic clicked the he heard the next few exchanges.  
  
"Dana, I've got a lost lamb did he wander in your direction?"  
  
"No Val, not in my direction." Dana answered  
  
"Tommy, did that lamb wander over there?" Dana continued down the line.  
  
"No lamb over here." Tommy replied.  
  
"Everybody hold your positions. What do you wanna do boss?" Valinda asked over her mike to Donovan.  
  
"Kilmann come in, the rest of you hold your positions, I want to know the second you see Jake come out." Donovan told them. "Cody search all the camera angles again and the ten minutes after it." Donovan said turning his back to Cody. His agent had been missing for five minutes and they had lost his audio three minutes ago. Donovan was not a happy man.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- 


	2. Mary goes looking for her lost lamb

Mary goes looking for her lamb  
  
Alex and Valinda walked into the club, the music throbbed in their ears. Valinda put her arm around Alex and pulled her close. " Stick close to me, we don't want you to disappear too." She purred.  
  
They made their way to the targets table. Carlos Borrego was a dark skinned latino with long black hair, that he regularly wore in a ponytail. He had sharp features and large dark eyes. Tonight he was dressed in red leather pant and a black net shirt. He ogled Alex and Valinda in their leather corsets and pants.  
  
"Hola chicas what can I do for you." He leered.  
  
"Have you seen Eddie, I found someone to play with." Alex cooed and put her arm around Valinda.  
  
"Sorry Regina Chiquita your old man Eddie's been gone for about twenty minutes; but maybe I can help you out." Borrego said suggestively leaning in closer to them.  
  
Alex controlled her impulse to slap him. He had been looking at her like she was a prime rib at their first meet and greet.  
  
"I don't think so this time Carlos maybe next time."  
  
"Did you see which way he went?" Valinda asked him putting her arms around Alex's waist.  
  
Borrego pulled back from Alex and looked into Valinda's eyes, he saw a woman eager to begin the nights pleasures.  
  
"He went toward the front door baby, then he got lost in the crowd. You two sure you don't want to get to know me?" He breathed into Valinda's ear.  
  
Valinda reached up and grabbed hold of his throat.  
  
"Maybe after I've had a few games with Eddie and Regina here maybe I'll come see what your made of" She whispered into his ear as she transferred her hold from his throat to his crotch and giving a squeeze. She released him with a wink, as she and Alex made their way thru the crowded dance floor.  
  
Borrego is not our guy, and that leaves a lot of possibilities a few of them unpleasant." Valinda told Alex and the gang in the van, which had been listening in. "Do you have anything Cody?"  
  
Yeah I do, as a matter of fact, I got a man at the bar dressed in what looks like Velvet and lace talking to Jake five minutes before the meeting. From the audio he was hitting on Jake." Cody responded.  
  
Valinda and Alex both began searching the nightclub for the man who fit Cody's description. This guy would stand out in a club where the norm was skin, latex, leather, lace, or a combination. Valinda spotted him first, heading away from them. Alex and Valinda tried to follow him, but were stopped by the crowd of bodies on the dance floor. Their only lead disappeared into the crush.  
  
"Damn it!" Valinda cried out her curse drowned out by the throbbing music and moans of the crowd.  
  
Donovan and the team searched the club and surrounding area until the club shut down at three a.m. with no sign of Jake to be found.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______ 


	3. Lamb Chops What happened to Jake?

Hello people, I'm sorry I took so long in posting the following chapters but I had to go back to work, yay, I can work thank god. And if you're wondering why I'm saying this read the top of the first chapter and you will find out. As always the UC team is Shane Salerno's and NBC's I hope you enjoy the story  
  
Lamb chops anyone?  
  
Jake awoke with his shoulders screaming in pain. He had been hung by his hands, and stripped to the waist, and he was barefoot. He felt frigid air flowing over his skin; goose pimples erupted all over his body. He tried to call out, but the ball gag in his mouth stopped his cries. He looked around and was blinded by the pure white light he was bathed in.  
  
"Hello Eddie, it's so nice to meet you." A baritone voice sounded out from the surrounding darkness. Jake couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, until he felt warm hands on his back; they brushed seductively across his back. Jake kicked out in a futile attempt to hit whoever was touching him. He got smacked on the ass for his trouble.  
  
"Now, now Eddie, none of that you'll hurt yourself."  
  
"Mbuk ohh!" Jake mumbled out a fuck you thru the gag, and kicked out again. The man just patted his back and circled Jake.  
  
"Now then let's get started." He said slapping something into his hand. Jake couldn't see his face, but he saw what was in his hand, and Jake was afraid. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________  
  
What happened to Jake?  
  
  
  
At the nest Cody sat in front of his computer bank, Donovan sat in front of him watching the tape from the club. They had slow motioned thru the tape when Jake had entered the club, and when he went to the bar, Cody cleaned up the image of the man standing beside him. The unknown subject was Jake's height, blonde, had patrician features and was in form fitting lace pants and a velvet overcoat; his well-muscled chest glistened in lighting from the bar.  
  
"Cody find out who this man is." Donovan said quietly.  
  
"We're absolutely positive Carlos Borrego had nothing to do with Jake's disappearance? Alex asked from the table she was sitting at.  
  
"Yes, Borrego left after you and I did with a set of red-headed twins." Valinda said from the steps leading to Donovan's office. Cody watched Jake leave Borrego's table and make his way thru the crush, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he enhanced the Jake's image  
  
"Sir your might want to see this." He said tapping a few more keys and re-pixelating the image making it much clearer than before.  
  
"Put it up Cody,"  
  
Cody put the image on the big screen. It showed Jake moving thru the crowd and then two large men clad in full latex body suits tackling Jake and pulling him deeper into the club. Jake struggled but was knocked out. The team lost his form in the sea of latex and leather.  
  
He never left the club and I can't make out where he was taken." Cody said frustrated at his inability to provide answers, but he had pushed his equipment to its limit and beyond to get this.  
  
"Monica can you check to see if there are any other disappearances associated with the Leather & Lace or surrounding clubs." Donovan said playing a hunch.  
  
"Yes, sir I'll get right on it." Monica said logging onto the terminal next to Cody's.  
  
Donovan went up to his office; Valinda and her team went to their part of the nest complex. They reviewed what had happened and planned out abilities to avoid this from happening again. Alex went through Jake's arrest files trying to see if there was anyone out to get Jake. She didn't find anyone currently available to get Jake. Monica and Cody continued their computer searches.  
  
After several hours, when the words on the screen were starting to blur, they got a hit. Monica quickly paged everyone back to the briefing room.  
  
"What did you find?" Donovan asked coming down out of his office.  
  
"I've got six missing persons and three bodies." Monica answered.  
  
" The missing young men were all eighteen to thirty years old and disappeared inside the club or in the immediate area. The bodies all showed up within a twenty-mile radius from the club, and they could all be Jake's brother." Cody said punching up file photos and stats.  
  
" What connects the bodies to the Leather & Lace?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Their friends and witnesses place the victims at the club before their disappearance." Monica said taking a closer look at the NCIC file. She held the file up and quickly flipped the pages back and forth several times. " Uh.. We've got a serial killer on our hands." She said looking up. "We have about three days to find Jake before this guy kills him."  
  
"Are we sure this psycho has Jake?" Cody questioned.  
  
"Yes, you said it yourself, these guys could have been Jake's brother." Monica said putting the victims up on the main view screen.  
  
"Okay, okay." Cody gave in.  
  
"What is his signature bedsides young men who look like Jake?" Donovan asked from his seat at the briefing table.  
  
"Day one the abduction and whipping and beating. Coroner's report on all three victims reports deep lacerations to the back and shoulders probably from a bullwhip or a cat-o-nine tails. Day two burns were inflicted wit candle wax and heated metal objects. On day three the victim is repeatedly strangled and revived. On the final day the victim is raped and strangled to death." Monica finished in complete and total silence.  
  
Valinda broke the silence" Then I suggest we get moving, before we have a body search on our hands."  
  
"Cody get me everything there is to know about that club, and I want it yesterday." Donovan ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir right on it."  
  
Donovan took the file from Monica and headed up to his office.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________ 


	4. how about Rack of Lamb

How about rack of Lamb?  
  
Jake awoke still blinded by the light in his eyes, his back and shoulders on fire with pain, his skin sticky with blood. Jake was going to die he knew it. He turned his face to the right as he heard footsteps coming toward him. He felt hands on his back, he didn't fight them he was too exhausted. In his mind he could still feel the bite of the whip on his flesh.  
  
The chain he was suspended from jerked suddenly as he was slowly lowered to the ground. When his bare feet touched the floor he was forced to his knees, his arms still raised above his head. Then he felt cold water on his wounds, gentle hands guided a rough cloth as the caked blood was washed off him each swipe of the cloth bringing fresh stabs of pain.  
  
Jake was then blindfolded tightly as the wounds dried. He heard the clink of the chain as was jerked off of his knees and again suspended in mid air in pain and darkness.  
  
In the darkness he heard a whoosh and felt a large blast of heat near by, the scrape of metal on metal and the sizzle of metal being cooled quickly.  
  
"Now the fun really begins Eddie darling." The voice in the darkness purred, footsteps coming toward him again.  
  
Pain shot thru him as his flesh was seared; Jake found his voice, even with the ball gag in his mouth, he screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. He prayed for this torture to end, he prayed for death, and then he prayed for his friends to find him alternatively as he was burned and bitten repeatedly. 


	5. Mistress Mary

Mistress Mary  
  
It was Friday night in the Leather and Lace. Strobe lights and spotlights bounced off flesh and leather; tonight was master and slave night, the majority of the crowd either a master or mistress or slave. The music throbbed through out the club, occasionally a scream of pain or was it pleasure broke through the cacophony. Valinda wound her way thru the club, keeping an iron grip on the slim steel chain in her hand. The chain was attached to a studded collar around Toru's neck. Valinda had taken him instead of one of the others, because his culture was no stranger to fetishism.  
  
"Cody where is Mr. Velvet coat?" Valinda asked over her mike as she led Tanaka thru the crush of bodies.  
  
Cody was searching the crowd on his camera screens in the van. "I haven't spotted him yet..ah ha ha got him he's at the main bar next to the dancer's cage." Cody said as he found the velvet-coated man.  
  
"Cody, which cage? There are three of them." Valinda asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
"The one with the two dancers in it on the far left of the bar." Cody said narrowing his location.  
  
"Thank you! I see him now. We're heading over Valinda out."  
  
Tanaka moved in closer to Valinda to avoid getting sucked into the crowd as they moved thru it. He didn't want her to without back up when she confronted the suspect.  
  
Valinda released the chain before they completely cleared the crowd. Tanaka took up a position in the crowd where he could see the both of them. Valinda made her way to the bar.  
  
The velvet coat watched as the tall amazon made her way over to the bar; she was obviously a mistress, probably looking for a slave to play with.  
  
She had Xena looks and an attitude to match. She filled out the leather and lace vest and pants very nicely they were form-fitted and pretty much skintight. She wore her raven hair in a single braid down her back.  
  
"Kentucky bourbon straight up." She demanded and got from the bartender.  
  
He ordered a flaming brandy after she got her drink.  
  
"Well aren't we just the warrior princess." He said by way of greeting.  
  
"Aren't we a fucking fairy." She answered back taking in his velvet and lace wardrobe.  
  
"Such a sharp tongue, how about a truce amazon?" He answered running his fingertips thru the blue flames of his beverage.  
  
They were two feet apart, and her hand was near his. He had a theory about her; something in the way she moved and held herself. He grabbed her hand before she could move it, and brought her wrist over the flame of his drink.  
  
Valinda hissed quietly as she felt the heat under her wrist. She held her ground and didn't pull away, as she signaled Toru to hold his position. Velvet coat was a true sadist; his favorite plaything was the unwilling victim, not the masochist. It was no fun for the true sadist if the victim enjoyed the pain.  
  
"Well now aren't we well trained: so mistress who's your master?" Velvet coat asked twisting her hand until it was palm up.  
  
"I belong to no one." Valinda replied grabbing hold of his wrist and dragging it into the fire.  
  
She breathed an internal sigh of relief when he loosened his grip on her.  
  
"What's the matter can't take the heat?" she purred still holding fast to him.  
  
She released his hand and drank the brandy before he could protest. She knew he had Jake, she knew it deep in her bones.  
  
"I'm looking for a former slave of mine he was in here maybe two days ago, I heard you may have seen him." She asked moving in closer to him.  
  
Velvet coat stood still his ego wouldn't let him admit this woman intimidated him.  
  
"Yes I seem to remember a young man, but then again I see a lot of young dark haired men."  
  
"I'll bet you do." She replied caustically looking into the crowd surrounding the bar.  
  
Without a word she left the bar and walked into the crush snagging Tanaka's chain as she went by.  
  
They made their way to the van quickly and unobtrusively.  
  
"Well, what have we learned from our adventures tonight?" Cody greeted them as they climbed in.  
  
"He definitely has Jake." Valinda replied pulling on her jacket, and helping Tanaka out of his collar.  
  
"How do we know this?" Tanaka said treating the burn on Valinda's wrist.  
  
Valinda hissed in pain as the antiseptic was applied and the bandages were wrapped.  
  
"Because I never described Jake to him I just said I was looking for someone. Cody do we know who this guy is?"  
  
" Yeah his name is Jarod Reed, he owns the Leather & Lace, and get this he built this club from the ground up."  
  
"Cody get me the building plans and anything else on the public record that has to do with this building." Donovan asked reading the screen over Cody's shoulder.  
  
"Jake is still inside and we're running out of time." Valinda added re-securing her back up weapon to her back. 


	6. Lamb Steak Anyone?

Sorry this story took so long to finish but I've been very busy fighting with my mind and my hands. To get this story typed. Let me tell you folks its not easy type after you've had a brain aneurysm and stroke to boot. So as always Shane Salerno and NBC owns these characters, except for Valinda and my S.W.A.T. team. So here we go.

**Lamb Steak Anyone?**

A camera clicked in the utter darkness, while his body screamed in agony, his skin was blistering and tight. The slight breeze of a ventilation system caused each wound to ache anew.

_No more, please God, no more- _ran thru his head on a continuous loop with each twinge of pain. He had lost all track of time; his only sense of reference was when a new bout of torture started and ended. Now he was waiting for the next round, and hoped it would not come. He heard footsteps approaching, and knew it was about to start all over again.

The chain clicked rhythmically as he was slowly lowered to the ground. It seemed an eternity until his feet touched the ground.

Jake didn't protest anymore his jaws ached to badly from the gag in his mouth. Again he was forced to his knees, his wounds washed and treated, Jake dreaded what was to come next.

A leather cord was dropped over his head encircled his neck then suddenly it was jerked tightly around his throat. He gasped and struggled for air, his arms pulling on the chains reflexively trying desperately to the noose off. He felt himself fading losing the battle for air. He blacked out and his body went slack in his restraints.

Velvet coat A.K.A. Jacob Reed stepped out from behind and let the garret go. He brushed his hands slowly, gently across Jake's still features.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight Eddie, and then tomorrow it'll be our special night. What do you think of that Eddie**…**hmm? I said what do you think of that!" He yelled slapping Jake's face hard; and so the cycle of asphyxiation and revival began.


	7. Mary and Friends to the Rescue

Mary and Friends To The Rescue 

Hello I'm Back sorry this took so long to post but I just got my first computer a few days ago and have been playing and surfing the web since. But now it's time to get back to work as always please tell me what you think of the chapter or the whole story. The characters belong to Shane Salerno and NBC and I'm only borrowing them. Except for my SWAT team and baddie there mine. So on with the story.

Cody watched as the paper was ejected from the printer, tapping his fingers impatiently as even though the printer was set at eleven pages a minute it was still too slow. Finally he had every document concerning that damn club; then he broke them up and passed them around, and everyone started looking for anything that stood out or sounded suspicious.

"There's a second level and it's well camouflaged, he used different contractors to do the work, but he still had to apply for all the proper permits to dig and construct the clubs second level ten feet down." Cody said after studying his portion intently for about five minutes.

"Kilmann get your team ready and come up with an assault plan. We're going to get Jake." Donovan ordered turning to Kilmann.

"Do we have enough for an arrest warrant?" Monica asked

" We won't need one Jake is in that club and we're going to get him out." Donovan replied and headed up to his office.

Valinda followed him and stopped him half way up the staircase.

"How do you want Reed delivered? Alive or in a bag?" She asked him pointedly.

Donavan stopped and looked at her. " Alive Kilmann unless absolutely necessary ."

"Okay just checking, Boss, I mean basically we're your personal hit team if you've thought about it." Valinda said heading toward her team, who had assembled in the crib.

Cody provided them with detailed maps and building plans from which Valinda planned their assault on the club. She measured distances, marked entry and exits, she also decided that they would hit the club in the afternoon, when the staff was minimal and was empty of patrons. Soon it was time to go.


	8. Mary Meets the Big Bad Wolf

-1 Mary Meets The Big Bad Wolf

The sun glared down at them as they made their way toward the club. Valind and her team moved quickly and silently thru the back alleys to the club.

Cody and Monica were in the van, monitoring the local police channels and video surveillance still present in the club.

"Okay boys and girls here we go, There are four people inside the club, two males on the main floor, they appear to be cleaning crew: one male behind the bar, and one female upstairs in the office, she appears to be the business manager. There is no sign of Reed in the building." Cody reported after looking over the monitors.

" Okay people split into your assigned teams it's time to rock-n-roll." Valinda told them over the comm.

Frank, Tanaka, and Dana went with her to the back of the club. Alex, Villarreal, Mercer, and Shaugnessy took the front. Valinda and Tanaka knocked on the back door , while Mercer and Shaugnessy did the same to the front.

Valinda and Mercer, both threw flash-bangs to subdue the three men on ht main floor. Villarreal and Alex took care of the man behind the bar. Valinda and Frank subdued and cuffed the two cleaning men.

"What the hell is going on here? Who are you people?" a woman shouted coming down out of thee office loft.

"Federal Agent, one of my agents is being held against his will in this club and if you interfere I will arrest you as an accessory after the fact." Frank told her evenly.

The woman stopped coming own the steps; she liked Jacob, but not that much.

"Where is Jacob Reed?" Valinda questioned, a hand on her Forty-five on her hip.

"I haven't seen Jacob in two Days." She said as Dana walked up the steps toward her.

"If you don't mind I'm just going to keep an eye on you." Dana told her coming up the stairs, then taking hold of the woman and escorting her down them to join her employees already in cuffs.

"Dana, Shaugnessy, keep an eye on them." Valinda ordered as the rest of theem fanned out toward Reed's secret entrance and the chamber below.

The entrance was behind an array of cages, that during club hours were filled with dancers, and club goers acting out fantasies or just dancing. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book; hide in plain sight, if Jacob used the entrance during club hours he was hidden by the mass of flesh in front of it, so was anybody taken back there.

Valinda and Frank moved to the door, each took one side, while Toru opened it up for them. He door opened to a small constrictive staircase. Toru took up guard at the door as Frank and Valinda went down the staircase. He rooms underneath the club were large and spacious, the first room they entered tuned out to be a photographer's darkroom filled with film and photos of Reed's victims in various stages of pain and agony. They proceeded down the corridor after they cleared that room and ordered Mercer and Villarreal down to hold the darkroom, as they moved down the corridor, they suddenly began hearing Jacob Reed talking to his victim in the room at the end of the corridor. They then started moving silently and swiftly, so as not to clue Reed into their arrival. When they got doorway Valinda looked thru it and saw Reed with a piece of leather in his hands as he put it around Jake's neck.

"It's time now Eddie." He said pulling the leather tightly around Jake's neck. Then he raised Jake up a little higher, and started to run his hands all over Jake's body applying some kind of gel or oil.

Frank and Valinda moved to either side of the door and threw a flash-bang grenade in and stepped back, shielding her eyes as it detonated. She and Fank entered quickly.

":Freeze Red' Frank yelled coming up behind Reed who was trying to escape thru another door.

"Federal Agents, your under arrest, for kidnapping and assault on a Federal Agent." Frank sad cuffing him, while Valinda went over to Jake and untied him.

"Easy Jake, relax your safe now, just relax." She said as he grabbed hold of and held him tightly.

"Dana call an ambulance now!" She ordered over her mike.

"Right on it Boss, It's three minutes away." Dana answered quietly pointing her gun at the woman she had hold of, who at that moment tried to get away from her and failed.

Three minutes later the ambulance showed up and took Jake away to the hospital with Valinda on board to keep him company.

The End

Okay Unsub In Leather and Lace is finally finished so please read & review. Sorry it took so long but I had so much stuff happen in the past two or three years, but now I'm done with this story thank god. And my next story may be a HL the Sentinel and UC x-over it's still cooking in my head but oh well we'll see.


End file.
